Freedom! Dashboard
The Freedom! Dashboard is the hub for all tools available to a Freedom! partner. The dashboard can be reached through the url [https://www.freedom.tm/ freedom.tm]. From the dashboard, you can access the useful information for starting up and maintaining a YouTube channel, statistics on your channel and your channel's earnings, music libraries, sponsorship requirements, and much more. Header Features Get Heartbeat This icon will take you to the extension page for Heartbeat in the Google Chrome Web Store. This extension adds a multitude of features to your YouTube dashboard including a Tag Finder to assist with search traffic, video previewing by simply hovering over a thumbnail, YouTube "Global Chat" to meet and talk with other creators, Dark Mode for nighttime viewing, tools to assist in running comment-based giveaways, real-time chat beneath videos, and much more. Some features are also available for other video-hosting websites such as hitbox and Dailymotion. At this time, Heartbeat is only available for Chrome. Use Tunes This icon will take you to the Tunes page hosted by Freedom! Network. Here, you can listen to a variety of different songs and artists available to Freedom! partners. The program seems to be in beta for the time being. Community Forums This icon will take to to the Freedom! Community Forums. The forum is an ideal place for networking within the community, discussing various topics, and sharing your achievements as a YouTuber. Check Out MGN This icon will take you to the webpage for the MGN (Multi-Gaming Network). This is a YouTube network under Freedom! made specifically for channels related to gaming. Watch the George Show! This icon will take you to the Freedom! YouTube channel. Featured here are various informational and entertaining videos created by George and Anthony of the Freedom! staff, extremely useful for those looking into signing up for the network or just starting out as a YouTube creator. Sidebar Features Home This is the main page of the dashboard and the first page that comes up when you log on. Here, you can see your name, icon, ID, and referral link, as well as the most recent videos hosted on the Freedom! YouTube channel and a quick look at your earnings information. $20,000 Car Giveaway This is the current special event being hosted by the Freedom! Network. By clicking this, you will be taken to a page with a video explaining how to enter. Startup Guide This page is extremely'' ''important for new partners in the Freedom! Network. It offers an in-depth guide on payments, growth, music usage, statistics, giveaways and more. GFX Team The GFX Team designs professional graphics, free of charge for Freedom! partners. Voting is always being held to see which graphics make it into the marketplace. Freedom! Academy Freedom! Academy is a certification course designed to guide the way through your YouTube and digital media career. PlayNow When clicking on the PlayNow icon, a drop-down menu will appear with the following options: Suggest products, WTFast, TriDef Smartcam, XSplit, and Games. As explained in the video on the main page, PlayNow is a form of revenue gained through custom referred links for the products listed in the drop-down menu. Music When clicking on the Music icon, a drop-down menu will appear listing the various music and sound effects databases shared with Freedom! Network partners to use free of charge in videos. Sponsorships! When clicking on the Sponsorships! icon, a drop-down menu will appear listing the various sponsorship opportunities shared with Freedom! Network partners. Many of these sponsorships have requirements. Clicking in the items in the drop-down menu will take you to a page with information and requirements on each sponorship offer. Game Giveaways This is an opportunity for game reviewers and let's players to form relationships with game developers and win free game keys in return for relevant content. Different games are available for different tiers of subscribers. Royalty Free Videos When clicking on the Royalty Free Videos icon, a drop-down menu will appear listing the various banks of videos that can be used for free within your own work. Profile This will take you to a page where you can change any of the basic information registered on your account. Your YouTube Story Here you can type out and submit the story of how you began your YouTube career as well as browse through and read the stories of others. Make a Game Here you can submit any games you have create as well as browse through the games others in the networks have created. Prospects This will take you to an informational page breaking down the numbers on people you have recruited. Revenue This will take you to an informational page breaking down the numbers on revenue you have accumulated. Analytics This will take you to an informational page breaking down the various statistics for your channel. Leaderboard This will take you to an informational page breaking down the top statistics of all partners within the network. Tools Here you can find various tools available to use to better your channel. Currently, only Upload Suggestions are available on this page. Community Forums Clicking this icon takes you to the Freedom! Community Forums main page. Support This is the page to go for help and support with any issues you may be having with the Freedom! Network. Here you can browse through questions that have already been answered or submit your own request.